


Stupid Prompts Featuring Stupid People

by bunbuncchi



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universes and Canonverse mixed, Angst, Feels, Multi, Romance, Teiko being Teiko, Which means Teiko being gay, also being gay, also fluff probs, basically everything mixed in because prompts, idiots being idiots, prompts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2018-11-28 08:57:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11414541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunbuncchi/pseuds/bunbuncchi
Summary: In which Luciel and co are, well, stupid. As usual.





	1. Razors

It was warm. Very warm actually.  
Teiko frowned immediately when he opened his eyes, being welcomed by the harsh ray of sunlight straight to his face through the window. He sighed, rising from the bed he shared with his lover, wanting to take a shower before anything else. And speaking of lover…

It was incredible. Even with the hot temperature that they were in. _They were in the middle of fucking summer for Christ’s sake._ He was bundled up in the covers, not sweating even a bit.

_What the fuck, Luciel._

Well, that could explain how much he suffered on winter. He did say he was cold blooded, didn’t he? …no, that was ridiculous, he wasn’t a snake or something, Teiko thought. He was probably suffering from low pressure.

Take him to the doctor soon. Noted.

Teiko finished admiring and also questioning his boyfriend, still sleeping, for what seemed like ages, but finally got up and went straight to the bathroom. He didn’t bring a towel, he didn’t need to.  
There were some benefits if you were the head of the house’s boyfriend.  
Or fiancé, but he was still in the process of writing all the letters. He had prepared a little something for when he proposed, as he didn’t want it to be so straightforward and just get on one knee. No, he wanted it to be special.

Oops, he got carried away, thinking of the marriage proposal he was soon going to do.

But going back to his previous thoughts; the benefits on being Luciel’s boyfriend were that first, he got to share the principal bedroom with him and it was glorious. The bedroom was big, way bigger than any other in the manor. It had the prettiest balcony, with a perfect view of the white rose garden. And it had a private bathroom attached.  
They kept some towels there, as well as the other products they needed, such as shampoo, conditioner, razors, and-

Oh, no. Razors were for Teiko only. Luciel didn’t have any body hair yet.

_“I’m telling you, give me a year! Just a year more and you’ll see I’ll grow a motherfucking beard and my crotch will be a fucking jungle!”_

Those were his exact words, and he laughed while remembering them. He was sure that wouldn’t happen, as his boyfriend had the smoothest skin, like a baby’s.  
And he didn’t want it to happen either. A beard? On _Luciel?_ No, that was just… disturbing.

He, on the other hand, was kinda hairy. He shaved it all though, for the exception of his crotch.  
He shaved his chin and under the nose, legs, armpits, etc. He liked being soft.  
And he would shave his crotch too, but Luciel had grown fond of it.

No, really. Luciel loved it. It seemed like it was a kink of his because every time they had sex, or even when he was just giving him a blowjob, he would take some minutes to play with his pubes, scratching him softly or pulling them a bit. Teiko at first was taken aback by this, not receiving this treatment from anyone before. But he had to admit, he came to love it too. The idea was so… kinky. He didn’t have any other words for it. It was kinky.

He was amazed on how bold he had become since dating Luciel. When he realized he’d fell in love, he was too scared of damaging him or something of the sorts on the bed. He became very cautious, even without realizing it. But lately he started to cast away his worries, letting himself and his boyfriend feel each other even more.

Oh god, if he kept this up he was surely going to have a hard on.

With a quick shake of his head to wash away those dirty thoughts, he started to undress, taking off his shirt and joggings, leaving them on the floor. He was about to take off his boxers when he noticed something on the mirror. When he had raised his arms he could see that his armpits… Ahh, he needed to shave again.  
He took off his boxers, left them on the small pile of clothes, and began searching for a razor. He left them inside a small cabinet inside the bathroom, and he always stocked up so there should be at least one-

Nothing.

There was nothing. Fuck.

He grabbed the nearest robe that he found. It was a white one with a ‘A’ sewed on the pocket. Luciel had one custom made for him, and another, a smaller one, for himself. He thankfully grabbed the larger one.

He went back to the bedroom and then out of it, going upstairs as quick as possible since he wasn’t quite the showoff when it came to being naked. And granted, he wasn’t naked… But him wearing the robe gave that implication and, he didn’t like it.

Upstairs, he went to his best friend’s room, internally hoping that he was there, and not on his boyfriend’s room, which was downstairs.

Damn, he should’ve checked there before.

Oh, just his luck. The stupid blond wasn’t there. Great.

Before he could make his way downstairs, he heard someone opening a door… Oh! It was coming from the bathroom!

There were three bathrooms on the second floor, so he went to the closest one from Nathan’s room, the one he used, and found him there. And he was holding a razor!  


“Hey,” Teiko walked up to him with a slight smile. “Could you lend me-“ He stopped abruptly when he noticed. The razor Nathan was holding was one of _his_ razors. He would know because nobody else would buy the blue ones with gel. Nathan even said that they were too expensive! He always bought the cheaper, green ones and Teiko knew. He had seen him countless times!

_That fucker._

“Why are you holding one of my razors…? Did you steal it from my bathroom? You’re a creep, you _do_ know you have to go through the bedroom, right?” Teiko was frowning at his best friend, even more when he gave him a little smile.

“Haha, I’m sorry, I ran out and I needed one. I thought you wouldn’t mind.”

“I mind if you have to go through the bedroom!! Next time ask me or something!”

“Yeah, sorry… Is just that I had some stubble I wanted to get rid of-“

“Whatever, I don’t care. Give me that.”

Before letting Nathan speak, he grabbed the razor and started to make his way to the bathroom. Only to be stopped by Nathan.

“Wait! WAIT, DON’T USE THAT ONE!”

Teiko turned to see his friend’s face, wide eyed and a little pale.

Teiko was speechless for a second until he understood.

“EW. EEEW. YOU’RE SO GROSS!” He threw the damn thing at his face, and the blond blushed a bit.  
“You didn’t let me finish and tell you _where_ I had the stubble, did you? I blame you completely!”

“I blame _you_ for taking my razor in the first place!”

Almost fuming, Teiko went back downstairs, resigning to only take a shower and then go buy some razors.  
This time he’d lock the cabinet for sure.

After taking a cold shower, he tied the towel on his waist and made his way to the bedroom, being greeted by his, somewhat sleepy, boyfriend.

“Hmmmn? Good morning..”

“Good morning, honey. Sleep well?” He smiled brightly at the boy, only stopping when he searched for clean clothes on the wardrobe.  
“Yeah… But I’m hungry.” Luciel sat on the bed and put on his eyepatch after a yawn. “Where’s breakfast?”

“Sorry, babe, I thought you’d sleep for another hour so I took a shower… But, what about going out for some breakfast?”

The blue haired boy fixed his hair with his hand, knowing well that his bed hair was a disaster. “Huh…? Not feeling like cooking, are we?”

“Haha, no! It’s not that. I wanted to go by the supermarket, to buy some stuff.”

“Ah. What stuff? We didn’t run out of condoms, did we?” The look on Luciel’s face was priceless. He actually looked afraid of such a thought.

“No, baby, we still have like three boxes of that. I just need some razors.”

Luciel sighed, looking much calmer. “Alright…just don’t shave there.”

“I know, I know.”

With a small kiss on the lips, they both got ready to go out.

 


	2. Cooking Lesson

“S-so… Are you ready?”  
“Yeah, whatever.”

It was a normal day at the manor, everyone busy with their everyday lives. Teiko was at university, Nathan could be heard playing the guitar somewhere, Akami and Kyori were in the latter’s room, Michèl and Aléxi running around, Aori taking pictures of the gardens, Hendrik following him around… And the list goes on.

Everyone was doing something completely normal in that, nothing-out-of-the-ordinary day.  
Everyone except the twins that is.

“Y-you’re sure you don’t want to wear the apron, r-right?” Luciel sighed. Of course he didn’t want to wear the apron. He hated that damn thing. For starters, it was pink. Fucking pink. And it had little bows on it, it was surely the gayest thing he had ever laid his eyes upon. And he’d seen a lot of gay things on his short life. 

“No, I don’t. Can we just start? It’s getting late.” The younger apologized quickly before his brother had the chance to get angrier and put on the apron himself, readying the things they would need at the moment.   
When he was busy taking out some stuff, Luciel looked out of the window, wondering why he’d even agreed to this.  
Oh, that’s right. Teiko had said the night before that he’d love to try something made by him. And maybe he was half joking, but… Luciel wondered, would he like something cooked by him?  
Would it make him love him even more? Would he get kisses in return…?  
Oh god, he was becoming as gay as his boyfriend for fuck’s sake. He was rubbing off on him.

“Luciel…? I-I need you to put water here…! P-put this on the stove and then wait for it to boil, okay…?”   
“Whatever.”  
The older brother, and he would always remind people of that fact, grabbed the cooking pot ad filled it with water. To the brim.  
“Done.”  
There was a little silence.  
“U-um… You do know that i-if you leave it like that… It will spill… right?”  
There was more silence.  
Luciel then tilted the pot, letting some water fall on the floor.  
“Alright, now what?”  
_____________________________________________________________________________  
After drying the floor and cutting some vegetables, the younger twin noticed that there wasn’t any more chicken left. He was sure he’d bought some before, but since he wasn’t the only one who knew how to cook, it was probably eaten by someone before.  
Still, rude. They didn’t ask him or anything!  
With a sigh, he told his brother to watch the pot and turn off the stove when the water started boiling. Sure of him being able to complete that easy task, he went to the supermarket to buy some more chicken for today’s lunch.  
He didn’t take that long, as it wasn’t so far away. And he’d come home quicker if it wasn’t for the long queue to the tills, but that didn’t matter. He was home already.  
“Luciel! D-did the water boil?” He asked while entering the kitchen, bag in hand.  
“Uh, I guess so…? It got bubbly, like… really bubbly. And all this vapor was coming out so…”  
The stove was still on.  
Cielitu got closer and turned it off, only to see the inside of the pot.  
Completely dry.  
He opened his mouth once. Twice. But nothing could come out. He was speechless. How does one even…?! No, no. Calm down.   
“L-let’s put more water…”  
_____________________________________________________________________________  
Finally the water boiled, and the younger twin used some to dilute the sauce he had started to make that morning, after Luciel had asked him to have some cooking lessons that day.  
He was really happy Luciel wanted to learn how to cook, as it meant that he wanted to be able to feed himself without depending on anyone. He was proud of that, and probably happier than Luciel himself, because he’d seen him on his worst, not eating for days…  
And if he knew how to cook he would have been able to sneak late at night and make himself something to eat.  
He hoped that he wouldn’t need to do that though.  
After having the sauce ready, he asked Luciel to put spaghetti on the pot and fill it with water again. This time though, he specified, not to the brim.  
Surprisingly, or maybe not, he managed to do that, and turned off the stove when the pasta was ready, after Cielitu told him to do so. 

Today’s menu would consist of chicken salad, spaghetti with Alfredo sauce*, and strawberries with fudge on top for dessert.   
Cielitu normally liked to do other types of dessert, the ones that involved more ingredients, more time, and more skill. But he figured Luciel would be tired after helping him make lunch, so he decided something simple would be best that day.  
He also wanted to make a drink, like lemonade. But Luciel asked to simply buy some soda after he’d cut his finger trying to cut the lemon in half.   
Cielitu agreed.  
Luciel had gone to the nearest store and bought both coke and sprite, saying that he couldn’t choose. 

“I-It’s fine! E-everything’s ready now… Oh, no!”  
“What is it?”  
“T-the chocolate tastes better when hot… M-maybe I should heat it up a bit-“  
“Leave it to me!”

For a moment the younger hesitated. His brother and the kitchen were definitely not friends, and he managed to let the water on the pot evaporate completely… He wasn’t sure.  
But then again, it was just putting some chocolate sauce on a bowl, put it in the microwave for a few seconds, take it out and put in on the strawberries… It wasn’t that hard, and he looked so sure of himself.  
He couldn’t say no.  
“S-sure! I’ll prepare the table!”  
_____________________________________________________________________________  
“Ahh, I’m so tired… Even just thinking about the upcoming exams… ugh.” Teiko flexed his arms a little, feeling his muscles tense. He was exhausted. Uni made him exhausted.   
But at least he was free for the rest of the day and he was damn glad he was.  
He couldn’t wait to get home, eat, and spend some well-deserved time with his boyfriend. He always felt better after being with him, no matter how tired he felt. Being with Luciel was like medicine to him. He felt like a robot who had a low battery, and the only way to charge it was to kiss Luciel, hug him…and maybe make love to him if he was up for it.  
But at night. He was too tired now.  
After walking some blocks down the street from the bus stop, he got to the manor, and left his backpack on the sofa, rapidly going to the table.   
“Mhh, smells good. What’s for lunch?”

“O-oh! Teiko, w-welcome back! T-today it’s pasta.” The younger boy said cheerfully after setting the sodas down. “And-“  
“And I helped today. Hey, babe.” Luciel gave him a little peck on the lips. “Hungry?”

The older smiled and gave him another, longer kiss. “Very… Ah, did you really help today? I’m looking forward to it!”  
“E-Everyone…!! Dinner’s ready!!” Cielitu shouted shyly and started to bring the plates on the table.  
Just as everyone was coming down to eat, an explosion could be heard from the kitchen.  
Cielitu and Teiko ran to see what was going on. Luciel followed, and what they saw was… well, a complete mess.  
There was burned chocolate sauce everywhere, and the microwave’s door was broken.

“W-what…?”  
“Shit! The chocolate! I forgot I put it there!”  
“D-did you put the entire bottle…o-on the microwave…?”   
“Yeah. Why?”

Cielitu was yet again speechless. How could he even… He sighed. He wanted him to be independent, but at this point, he’d rather be his chef forever.  
“I’ll… I-I’ll clean this up… Y-you guys go eat…”  
Teiko tried to help him, but his boyfriend’s twin insisted he could do the cleanup himself, and after he was done, he apologized for the late dessert. Strawberries with condensed milk, since they didn’t have any more fudge.  
He blamed none other than himself, since he was the one who told Luciel to heat it up. He shouldn’t have done that.  
_____________________________________________________________________________  
“I’m sorry… I should’ve helped you…”  
It was nighttime already, and Teiko was sitting next to Cielitu, both drinking tea. Luciel had gone to take a shower some minutes before, claiming he still smelled like food. 

“I-It’s fine… It doesn’t matter, you know…? He… I-it’s rare for him to do something like this… C-cooking I mean… And I’m happy I could… spend some time with him…”  
“So he really did cook…?”  
“Uhh…”  
“I knew he didn’t, haha! I’m not saying he’s an awful cook but… It was too good to be his first time.”  
“He helped though! He… P-put the spaghetti on the pot…”  
Teiko gave a hearty laugh at that. “He’s learning. I know he’ll do great later, you know?”  
“Yeah… B-but first he shouldn’t let the water evaporate completely when trying to boil it….” He couldn’t help but chuckle at Teiko’s surprised face.  
“No way….”  
“I-I couldn’t believe it either!”  
Teiko laughed almost to the verge of crying, imagining his boyfriend holding an empty pot, telling his twin that the water boiled already. Oh god, Luciel, really…  
He wiped the little tears away, but the smile didn’t leave his face. “Even so… He’s learning. And the next time he’ll know better… He’ll make an amazing cook one day, I’m sure. He’ll make an amazing everything he wants. He himself is…amazing.”  
Later that night, Teiko cuddled with Luciel, ready to go to sleep. He kissed all over his face, especially the cheeks and lips.  
“You did amazing today, baby.”  
Luciel opened his eyes to look at his boyfriend.  
“Huh? Amazing? How so…? I made an explosion.”  
“Explosion aside, the food was good!”  
Luciel frowned, looking straight at the other’s eyes.  
“You know… You know it wasn’t me, don’t you?”  
“I do. I know Cielitu did almost everything, yet you tried your best, didn’t you? You put it all your love… That’s why the food was exceptionally good today.” 

Luciel could only blush at his boyfriend’s words. He was so damn gay he couldn’t keep up.  
“Thanks, Luciel… because even if you didn’t do much this time, you let me taste something that had your love poured on it… And because you went this far to let me try food made by you. You’re the best, honey.”  
Wanting to hide his blush, Luciel turned his back to Teiko, and after some seconds he finally spoke.

“I’ll… try harder. Next time you’ll try something made exclusively by me… And no explosions this time.”  
“Is that a promise?”  
“Me trying harder? Yes. Me not causing some explosions? ….I hope.”


	3. A Trip to Disney (part 1)

“Aaah!! Finally! I can’t believe we’re finally going to Disney!!”

“Y-you haven’t been there before…? I-I mean..!! I-I haven’t either! But…Y-your parents are…”

“Even if they work for an airline, they’re the ones who travel a lot… Nathan and I have been in a plane like… once.”

“I-I see…”

It was Friday, a sunny Friday; and there were two weeks of vacations left for Cielitu, Caroline, and Teiko. They were in school for the exception of the latter, who was in college. This was the last two weeks of vacations until they had to go back to their studies, so they decided to have a trip to Disneyworld. The vacations also applied to Nathan, who was a teacher, and being Caroline’s brother, he had to tag along.   
Honestly, he didn’t want to go, he had this little…thing with planes. He didn’t like them much, not after his first and last trip in one.

He had hated it.

But Caroline had bugged him all week, and his boyfriend had pleaded him to go… He couldn’t say no to that face.  
His visible eye, big and filled with innocence, his blushy cheeks asking to be squished, his pouting rosy lips that begged to be kissed… He was only human and could not resist.  
So there he was, in his room, putting some last few shirts on his luggage.   
He wasn’t so sure about what he’d need, so he started to put clothes and some hygiene products on his carry-on. They were going to spend only a week at Disney, and maybe Universal, as he heard his sister speaking about it before, so he didn’t put so much.  
“Alright, everyone’s ready? We’re leaving in like…15 minutes.” Luciel entered the living room, carrying a small backpack. He decided not to bring too much stuff, since he was planning to buy more clothes there in America anyways.  
“I’m done!” Teiko ran to where his boyfriend, his boyfriend’s twin, and his best friend’s sister were, smiling cheerfully with his luggage ready.

“W-we’re done too!” Cielitu replied, showing him his packed stuff, same with Caroline. They had packed last night, both unable to wait anymore. Luciel and Teiko had packed that morning, and Teiko was able to help his boyfriend.  
The Korean boy knew Luciel was under packing, so without his knowledge, he grabbed some more of the younger’s clothing. He would need it.

He didn’t care if he acted like a mom towards him, even if sometimes people would tease him for that. He liked taking care of his boyfriend.  
“Okay, everyone’s ready then-“

“W-wait! Nathan isn’t here!”

“Oh, right. I forgot about him. Where’s-“  
As if on a cue, the blond went running down the stairs, almost tripping on his shoelace in the process.

“I’m here!”

Fifteen minutes later, everyone was inside the taxi Caroline had called earlier, as Nathan couldn’t drive to the airport if he was also traveling. After all he wasn’t rich like Luciel to buy another car if that one got stolen. And it would definitely have been stolen.

“Ah, that’s right! What was the sitting order?” Caroline, leaning on her brother’s shoulder asked. She was hoping she could sit next to Nathan and Cielitu, should they try to do dirty stuff under the blankets provided in the plane. She didn’t put it past them. Or well, her brother.

He would be the one that wanted to at least do some mutual masturbation while everyone was asleep. But if that did happen, she would be awake and, hopefully, recording everything without their knowledge.  
“Ah, yeah. We’re five and the rows are separated two-three-two so two of us will sit together at one of the sides, I believe it’s the left one, and the rest will go in the middle.” Luciel explained. “So, I suggest this order. Caroline, you go next to Nathan and you get the window because fuck Nathan. And Teiko, Luciel, and I sit together. I’d be in the middle of course.”  
“What..?! But that’s not fair! How come you get to sit next to your boyfriend and not me? Plus… WHY FUCK ME?!” Nathan instantly argued.

“Exactly, why fuck you? I ask Luciel that every day.”

“Shut up, at least I have a big dick.”

Luciel seemed to have a dark cloud all over him, and his eyes screamed ‘run’. He was so going to kill Nathan before he could even put a foot in the airport.

“Huh? But I want to sit next to Cielitu! It’d be boring to spend the whole flight with just Nathan, you know?” Caroline chimed in, ignoring her brother looking like he’d just been backstabbed. And well, he was.  
“What does everyone have against me?! I’m cool- no. Not just cool! I’m the coolest! The sickest and the dickest! Why does no one want to sit with me?!”

“I-I want to sit with you…!”

“Thank you, babe but you kinda like… don’t count…???”

“AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA.”

“Because you’re my boyfriend I meant!! Ugh whatever…We’ll take the two sits.”

Caroline gasped. No, there was no way he’d be alone with Cielitu! No offense to Luciel and Teiko but if someone got dirty on the plane and she could watch it had to be Cielitu and her brother. The younger twin made the sweetest of sounds and she was not missing out on that.

“Why don’t you guys sit together?” The blonde girl asked, looking at both Luciel and Teiko. “Then nobody can bother you if you wanna have some…fun. And Nathan gets to sit next to Cielitu, and I do too!”

“Well damn, I didn’t think about that one. Alright, let’s do what blondie says.”  
_____________________________________________________________________________  
After a while, they finally arrived at the airport, two hours before their flight departed. They weren’t really in a rushed though, having made their check-in online already.  
They passed through all security and went to their boarding gates, having still half an hour to spend doing some waiting.  
“Anyone hungry? I’m gonna grab some chips.” Teiko, tired of sitting for almost twenty minutes said, getting up from the not-so-comfortable seat.

“I-I want some..!” The younger twin replied, smiling softly.  
“That’s what she said.” Of course, Luciel wasn’t about to pass up the opportunity for a classic sex joke. And he laughed when he saw his brother’s face all red. He acted so much like a virgin it was hilarious! Hilarious because he was fucked right in the ass almost every night.

“C-can we just talk about food for a second…?” 

“Oh and Teiko, bring some coke too!” Nathan asked, bringing his embarrassed boyfriend closer to him. “I’m thirsty.”

“Right, anything else?” He asked, this time looking at his boyfriend since he knew Luciel would want something sweet.

“Can you get me like…gummy bears? I’d ask for a slice of cake but we need to board soon, so-“

Oh, how he knew his boyfriend so well. He smiled, loving to be able to predict him sometimes. Normally he couldn’t, but when it came to his childish wishes, Teiko was ten steps ahead of him.  
“Sure, I’ll be right back!”

Only four minutes later and Teiko was back with a small bottle of coke, some chips and a little bag full of gummy bears. He sat down next to Luciel and gave him the bag, receiving a small thank you from him and that was enough to make him happy. You could almost see a tail wagging, and his bright smile could only show a one percent of how happy he felt after making Luciel happy.

Nathan scowled for he was disgusted, but only because his own boyfriend was too busy talking to his sister he was paying little to no attention to him.  
It irked him.

“Ahem…”

Nothing.

“AHEM.” 

Both Nathan and Caroline turned to him, his best friend and Luciel were too…distracted to notice anything else.  
Really? How much time had passed since Teiko even came back?! They were already kissing each other like starving animals, tongue, saliva, and everything.  
God dammit, he was sure they were going into the mile-high club that day.

“Caroline, stop taking my baby away from me, I’m sure he’s dying to kiss me or at least talk to me!”

“Yeah sure.”

“Of course! ….right, honey?”

“……..uh….”

“RIGHT, HONEY?!”

“Y-YES, YES!”

Nathan gave Caroline a sly smirk and put the younger male on his lap, smug as ever. “You see? He prefers me.”  
The girl sighed and shrugged, not even caring to give a comeback anymore. Sure she loved him, but sometimes her brother was just so… stupid. She swore he was the reason why blondes got called stupid airheads.  
She pulled out her phone and browsed Twitter for a minute, only to stop before checking her mentions because they were finally boarding. About time.

After dunking the remaining coke and eating the last chips, they all grabbed their stuff and went to the boarding gate, where they followed the queue into the plane.  
Luciel and Teiko walked behind the trio as they talked to themselves about private matters. Mostly sex and fluff-related stuff they wanted to do, but also Luciel complaining about the paperwork he had to do when they came back.   
“If I give you some head while you work will it be more bearable?”

“Damn, I like bold Teiko. Tell me more…”

“I’ll lick and stroke every corner of your little penis and then I’ll-“

“My little penis?! Come again?!”

“I- I didn’t mean it like that and you know it, baby!!”

“It is NOT little and anyways it’s not the size of the boat but the motion of the ocean. Also fuck you.”  
_____________________________________________________________________________  
When they got in the plane, Luciel immediately asked for the window, and Teiko didn’t even try to tell him no. He didn’t care much about the window anyway and if it made Luciel happy then so be it. Also he was still guilty about hurting his feelings earlier.

The problems arose when Nathan and Caroline began arguing about who got the middle seat. Nathan wanted it for himself, to make sure the only one who had contact to his boyfriend was himself. Caroline on the other hand, wanted the younger to sit there, so she wouldn’t grow so bored.  
In the end Cielitu ended up favoring her because he knew that if he didn’t get the middle seat there would be arguments the whole flight, and he didn’t want that.

Instead, when his boyfriend had put on a sour look, he looked at him in the eyes, and with a pleading tone had said:  
“P-please, Nathan… D-don’t get mad… I-I’ll… I’ll do anything you ask!”

And he himself had dug his own grave.

“Anything, you say…?”  
_____________________________________________________________________________  
“Aah… Mmph… Haah…” 

“Shh… You don’t want to wake anyone or do you..?”

“N-n...no… I… N-Nathan… S..sto..p…!” 

Nathan chuckled deep, his throat vibrating. “You said you’d do anything though…”

“B-but this is… t-too much…!”

The lights were off, almost an hour past since they had the meal and everyone wanted to sleep. No one was there to pry at what he and his boyfriend were doing, that’s exactly why he chose that moment.   
He had him spread his legs under the blankets, and pull down his shorts. His pink underwear stayed on as Nathan only brushed it to the side, pushing in two fingers at one.  
The boy almost yelled, not yet prepared and not expecting any penetration. He thought teasing was the only thing to occur but… he was wrong.

The blond had muffled his moans with the blanket, letting the younger bite on it. It didn’t last that long though, and he was soon on the verge of waking everyone up.  
But it only fueled Nathan’s arousal.

“A-aah..! Ahh..! F-feels… feels g-good…!”

“You like it then..? Being fucked by my fingers, surrounded by many strangers that can hear you?” His voice came out in deep whispers, straight to the younger’s ears. “What if you woke someone already? What if… they’re enjoying the show you’re putting on…? Do you like being heard?”

It was then that Nathan had to stop. And abruptly so. Apparently what he’d said had made his boyfriend incredibly aroused, and as such, he had moaned. Loudly.

Someone had turned on the lights of their seat and he rapidly helped his boyfriend to put on his shorts, and fake being asleep. He did that too.  
After what seemed like ages, they finally could resume, things being much calmer. This time though, Nathan rubbed him to completion, too scared to make him moan that loud and be sent to jail in America.  
Caroline had woken up with the younger twin’s earlier moan, but had suppressed her laugh when Nathan stopped his lewd actions on the boy. He was all bark, no bite.

What no one knew, was that some other couple was doing even worse things…  
Teiko and Luciel had the advantage that they could stay silent, so, without anyone knowing, Luciel had sat on top of Teiko and was riding him.

Low gasps were audible only to Teiko, who while pounding his boyfriend, was caressing his whole body, augmenting Luciel’s sensitiveness.  
It wasn’t long before they tip-toed to the bathroom and finished there, Luciel pushed against the wall, not caring about cumming on it.  
Of course, Teiko had wiped it clean with some paper afterwards. No hint that they ever joined the Mile High Club there. Nope. Nada.

_____________________________________________________________________________  
Shortly, is that what she’d said? They would be arriving…. Shortly?

Oh shit. Shit shit shit. 

Shit.

“Nathan…? Are you okay?” Caroline had leaned towards her brother, noticing he was tense and grabbing one of the armrests forcefully. ‘I’m alright’ he had said, but he certainly didn’t look like it. Cielitu also grew worried.  
“A-are you sure….?”

The airplane began to descend and a single tear rolled down his face.

He was not okay.

That’s when Caroline had a flashback. About like 10 years ago, they had flown with their parents, and Nathan started crying, claiming the descent felt like he was going to die.

His stomach churned and he was about to throw up. His pressure went low and everything.  
In the end, when they arrived at their destination, Nathan had passed out..  
And apparently that was going to happen again.

“N-Nathan..? Nathan?! W-what’s going on?!” The younger male was worried sick at the sight of his boyfriend, pale and unresponsive.

“Oh, don’t worry. He gets like this at the descent. It happened before, he’ll be alright!” She said, trying to calm the boy before he started to cry or something. 

“A-are you sure….? He… D-doesn’t seem okay at all…”

“He will be, I’m sure!”  
_____________________________________________________________________________  
“OH MY GOD, IS HE DEAD?!” 

They finally landed and when some people already left the plane, Teiko had noticed Nathan doubled over in his seat. He panicked.

“NO, CALM DOWN. He just passed out.” Caroline explained and removed her seatbelt, ready to get her stuff down from the compartments. 

“Shit.” Luciel looked concerned. Then he laughed. “HAHA What a fucking idiot!”

“D-don’t say that…! …Nath, p-please wake up….”

Two minutes later and everyone had their stuff. Caroline had taken her brother’s luggage too. But Nathan was still out.  
“What should we do…?” Teiko seemed to be in a mix of sadness and worry. He’d never seen his best friend like that before.  
“Uh, can we like…leave him? I wanna go to the hotel and get some sleep.”

“We are going to have a long day tomorrow…” The blonde girl whispered.

“You two don’t really plan on leaving him, right?” Teiko gave them a dirty look before helping his boyfriend’s brother wake Nathan up.  
He was taking so long Cielitu was on the verge of tears. He gave him a kiss on the lips and pleaded him to wake up.

As if on a cue, he did.

“…shit… are we there yet…?”

“N-NATHAN!!!” Instantly the boy threw himself over the taller, hugging him and kissing him all over. He thought he’d lost him.

“Ahh..~ Baby, I’m fine. Don’t worry, yeah?”

“Well finally you decide to wake up. Let’s go, I want to sleep.” The older twin was grumpy at this moment, not liking to wait, but calmed down when his boyfriend picked him up, bride-style.

“Now, now.. Let’s start this holiday with a bright mood, shall we?”

“….whatever.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the part 1 of the trip since it was becoming too long. Part 2 will be hopefully ready by next week. I may post some other prompts inbetween tho-


	4. A Trip to Disney (part 2)

“That thing is HUGE.”

When they finally arrived at Disneyland, Caroline had sprinted towards the castle, mesmerized by its height. The manor Luciel owned was big, yes, but this castle was just… enormous. 

And of course her brother saw that comment as his cue to intervene.  
“Yeah, it is. But not as huge as my-“

“Ego.” Teiko finished the older’s phrase for him, his face screaming ‘shut the fuck up, Nathan, you’re really stupid’.

“Well… that too actually. But’s not my fault I got a big dick.” Nathan proudly smiled. They were totally jealous of him. Yes, even Caroline. Nobody else in the manor was 30 cm long. And not even just that, he was thick as well! And he was a nice pale shade that made his dick really attractive. He was so proud he could kiss it.

Actually he could kiss it. He’d never tried before but he probably could do it.

“Yeah, but you’ve got no brains, you idiot! Now let’s focus on something else that’s not your dick!” Caroline said and Teiko instantly high-fived the girl.  
Nathan didn’t say another word.

He instead decided to focus on his little boyfriend, who seemed to be looking at some…store?  
The trio that consisted of his sister, her best friend, and Luciel, started to walk towards the castle as they, minus Luciel of course, wanted to take some pictures.  
The blond got closer with a few steps and circled around to face him.

“What are you looking at, babe?”

“O-oh..! Uhm.. I-it’s nothing!” The younger’s cheeks blushed instantly.

“Huh? No, it’s not nothing.. Tell me!” Nathan wanted to know what was the thing that captured his baby’s attention. But he also wanted to tease him. It was fun after all, seeing him all red and embarrassed.

“I-it really was nothing…!” He protested, evading his boyfriend’s gaze.

“Now, now, honey.. Won’t you be a good boy and tell me?” 

His deep, slow voice had made the trick. The younger was now a blushing mess, unable to look at him in the eye.  
“I-it was just…some shirts…I-I wanted to wear a couple outfit a-and…and… t-they were cute and…”

How adorable. Nathan couldn’t help but smile at his tiny baby. The cute little thing was getting so worked up by some shirts, it was fucking adorable.  
Nathan wanted to pierce his ass that very moment.

“I’ll buy them for us to wear, how’s that?”

“Huh..? …HUH?! R-REALLY?!” He smiled so wide at that. Shiny teeth, all perfectly aligned. Beautiful.

“Yes, baby, really.”

Nathan and his boyfriend entered the Mickey-themed store, and bought matching shirts which they immediately changed into.  
Cielitu was beaming at this, and when they joined the rest, he couldn’t stop showing their new purchase. So much even Nathan started to get embarrassed.

“Aaaww, that’s so cute! It fits you nicely, Cielitu!” The girl commented with a smile, happy to see his friend in such a happy state.  
“Hm! Maybe we should try it too?” Teiko gazed at Luciel, actually wanting to wear something similar and match with him. If something screamed ‘we are a couple’ was that. And Teiko was so for it.

“Nah, that’s stupid.”

Well, there went his hope.

“Anyways, let’s go to some fucking ride already, we didn’t come all the way here just to buy shirts-“ He rolled his eyes, inpatient as ever.

“Alright, alright. I have the map so let me check…” Caroline murmured while opening the map she grabbed from the entrance. “Here! Let’s go to this space-themed ride! I heard it’s amazing!!”

“Let’s go!”  
_____________________________________________________________________________  
After walking for some minutes, they reached their destination… only to wait for like 40 minutes in line.

“Uughh why is it so long- I hate waiting.” At this point Luciel was sitting on the floor, not even caring anymore.

“Well, they said it was good! And we’re at the shadow so it’s not thaaaat bad. Cheer up, darling, yes?” Teiko went on his knees for a second to give his grumpy boyfriend a kiss. He seemed to calm down so it worked.

“Well… anyways, I don’t like waiting.” He pouted, looking to the side, trying to hide the fact that he was slightly blushing. 

“Oh, really..?” Teiko asked while rising from the ground. “I don’t think that’s true…” A smug smirk growing on his face.

“Whatever do you mean…?” Luciel didn’t like the tone Teiko was using. He was certainly making fun of him, but he didn’t know how.

“Well, you do seem to be keen on waiting… Weren’t you the one who asked me, if I may say, countless times to make you wait?” He chuckled. “After all, if you wait the reward is more pleasurable, isn’t it?”

That’s when Luciel realized. Teiko was fucking hinting at his love for edging and orgasm delay, that motherfucker. He could only look at the others but none of them seemed to know what Teiko was talking about so he sighed, relaxing a bit.

After a few more minutes they could enter the ride they had been waiting for, and yes, it was really worth the wait.  
It was an underground roller-coaster and it was so dark you couldn’t see anything but the lights that resembled stars and other effects that seemed to be galaxies. That plus the full-speed they were going at and they all went out with big, hazy smiles.

“Okay… That was amazing.” Luciel admitted, laughing lazily. He definitely wanted to give it a go again, after some other rides.

“I told you! That’s why it’s so popular!” The girl proudly stated, knowing that she’d made the right choice.

“Haah.. I-it was really fun but… i-it was so fast… M-my legs are shaking…” The younger twin grabbed on Nathan’s arm, trying to regain his balance. The speed of the ride had scared him so much he could barely stand properly with the blonde’s aid.  
“Haha fucking fag. Okay, what’s the next ride?”  
_____________________________________________________________________________

They had tried many rides after that one and each of them had been better than the previous.  
They also tried the water rides, that for some reason always made Cielitu wetter than the rest, and there were a few stares going at him.   
Nathan decided to stop going at the water rides after the third time that happened.  
His boyfriend was not fresh meat they could ogle just like that.

Then, Luciel suggested that they go to one that they all had nicknamed ‘the beast’ as it was big, tall, and had a fall really high. It was also a fast ride so, they were kind of scared to be honest.  
But the boys except Cielitu didn’t show it.

After waiting for a while, they had been seated together. Well, the couples. Caroline was the unlucky one that got to sit with a stranger. Even so, Nathan had made her go into the seat right in front of him so he could check on her.  
Teiko and Luciel sat behind Nathan and Cielitu, the latter who was paler than ever. He did enjoy the rides, but still, he panicked sometimes as they were scary.  
When it started he instantly grabbed onto the blonde’s arm, squeezing him so tight he thought he was going to cut his blood circulation.  
Yet, when they stopped at the top of the highest peak, Cielitu had let go and started to mumble under his breath.  
This didn’t go unnoticed by his twin.

“…no way… NO WAY, ARE YOU FUCKING PRAYING?!” He laughed loudly at the sight of his brother, hands clasped together and reciting some words, probably from the bible.

“HAHAHA NO FUCKING WAY, YOU FUCKING FA-AAAHHHGHH!!!” 

Before Luciel could finish his sentence the drop started. Full speed.  
_____________________________________________________________________________

Cielitu was still holding onto Nathan even after the ride ended, his eyes forcefully closed.

“Baby, the ride’s over.. You can let go now.”

“A-are you sure…? N-no more drops like that…?” 

“No, sweetie, no more drops. I promise.”

It was then that the boy finally let go of the older’s arm. Looking at him with trustful eyes.  
“O-okay…” 

Wanting to rest for a while, they all sat on a bench near some trees. Luckily for them they were selling turkey legs right in front. Luciel was the first to notice this and immediately asked his boyfriend to fetch him one.  
“Oh bring me one too, Teiko!” Nathan asked, fanning himself with his right hand.

Caroline joined him, asking Teiko for one too. But at least she said ‘please’ The Korean thought.

After receiving a few dollars from Nathan, he walked over to the stall, not caring that he was the one buying stuff for the rest. He’d complain only if his legs hurt or something. Plus, it was right over there.

“I fucking love those shits, I tried it once back there in London and they were amazing, I hope they’re as good here.” Luciel exclaimed, not liking the awkward silence between them. Caroline apparently thought the same and replied.

“Really? I never tried turkey like that! I hope it’s good and greasy!”

“You bet!”

Teiko came back holding three turkey legs, one in his right hand, the other two in his left hand and between his arm and torso. “A little help here..? Please?”

Luciel quickly grabbed one of them, Nathan following. After that he gave the remaining one to Caroline.  
“Thanks, Teiko!”

“You’re welcome.” He answered with a smile. It was then that he turned to Luciel, who started devouring his treat like he hadn’t eaten in ages.

“Hey, save me some! I want to try it too!” He laughed, patting him on the head. The younger glared at him, but offered the meat. “Only one bite.”

Nathan, on the other hand, tried a bite and instantly sparkled. It was so good!  
“Baby, try some!” He got the leg closer to his boyfriend’s mouth, who surprisingly turned the offer down. 

“Oh.. I-I’m not really hungry now! Y-you can eat it yourself~” He said shyly, waving his hands as in an ‘it’s okay’ manner.  
“Alright, but you’re missing out!” The blond replied before chewing on the meat once again.

“Taking care of yourself, huh, Cielitu?” Nathan’s sister smiled at him. “But… I don’t think you need to go on a diet! You’re perfectly fine as you are!” She didn’t drop her smile but it was noticeable that she was worried. The boy was so thin, he shouldn’t pass on some protein-filled meat.

“T-thanks.. B-but I’m not on a diet! I-I’m really not hungry!” 

“Huh… Still, you should eat some.. Maybe not like Luciel who seems like he’s about to go for the second one!” She laughed, stopping for a second. “But definitely at least some bites, okay?”

The younger replied with a shy ‘okay’ while the older twin laughed dryly.

He hadn’t liked that comment.

With a small frown, he gave the rest to Teiko. “Eat.” He said, extending his hand, the one with the turkey leg, to him.

“Huh? Why? You said only one b-“

“I’m full. Finish it.”  
As Teiko grabbed the treat from his hand, he noticed his darkened eyes and mood. Something wasn’t right.  
“Honey…” He lowered his volume, not wanting to attract attention from the others. 

“I’m going to the restroom. I’ll be right back.”

The light-haired male saw him go slowly towards where the toilets were, and he felt pain clutching at his heart.  
He couldn’t, right? There was no way… Not here, he wouldn’t try to do that again… would he?  
He wanted to trust the boy when he’d said he wouldn’t do those kind of things again, but…  
He had been so close to tears, Teiko couldn’t just believe him. No matter how much he really wanted to.   
“Take this for a second.” He said to Nathan, giving him the remainings of the turkey leg Luciel had been eating happily only two minutes ago.

He felt bad. He really felt bad for not trusting him. After Teiko had found him once, bent over the toilet… He had promised that he’d never do it again. He promised…  
And yet, there he was, in front of the toilet, about to break that promise.

It is for the better. He told himself. Teiko doesn’t want a whale as a boyfriend anyways.  
He loves your slim waist. He doesn’t want fat rolls. He doesn’t want disgusting. He wants pretty. He wants slim. He wants thin.  
The words were repeating in his head, while unconsciously his fingers were trailing to his mouth…

“LUCIEL ASTRAEA, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!”  
That voice snapped him of his thoughts. He quickly rose from the ground and opened the door before Teiko could.

“…you promised, Luciel… You promised you wouldn’t do it again!!”

The slate-haired boy lowered his head. Teiko wasn’t happy… And he was right. He’d promised he wouldn’t do that again, but how couldn’t him?! His body sucked at sports, his lungs betraying him if he did so much as to sprint for five minutes straight! And Teiko didn’t let him not eat anymore. If strict diets weren’t an option, then how could he give up this?!   
He wanted to be perfect for him… And he knew how Koreans were about physical beauty. Couldn’t Teiko see that? How much he was trying to be perfect for him?

“You don’t need to do that, Luciel…”  
Without realizing, he had started crying on the spot, tears rolling down his face. His hands fisting so hard his knuckles turned white.

Teiko eased them and intertwined them with his own hands, but not before wiping the tears away from his face.  
“What are you trying to achieve…? If you know you’re perfect for me just the way you are. Why are you doing these things to yourself?” The worry in his voice could be noticeable miles away.

“Don’t you know I love you just like that? I love healthy you. And anorexic or bulimic you just makes me sad… Because you’re hurting yourself, Luciel.”

“I… I just want to keep up…”

“With who? Who do you want to keep up with if the only one I love is you…?” Teiko was mad. He was angry, livid even that Luciel didn’t realize this already, but he couldn’t blame him. He knew how insecure the boy really was. Still, though, he couldn’t understand his jealousy towards some inexistent person. And inexistent because nobody existed that he loved even a small portion of how much he loved Luciel.  
His heart belonged to him, why was that so hard to comprehend?

“With… with them…” Luciel was trying his hardest to seem mad, yet he sounded like a small, broken child.

“Who is them…?

“The people from your country!! You’ve been bombarded by those beauty standards, my body must be repug-“

“I DON’T CARE ABOUT THAT!”

He instantly regretted yelling, as Luciel had become scared by his sudden outburst. He immediately lowered his voice and caressed his cheek in a weak attempt to calm him down.

“Baby… I don’t care about that. Screw what they think it’s the perfect body. If you ask me what my ideal body type is, I would describe you, from head to toe. I’m not the whole South Korea and I definitely don’t share the same thoughts.”

“But then there’s him…”

“Huh? Who?”  
“Him… Luciel…” He gritted his teeth, hating to say it out loud. They’d been over that already but after Caroline complimenting him he had become so insecure. What if Teiko secretly thought the same?

“The only Luciel I think is perfect is you, baby.” He gave the younger a kiss on the lips, softly as ever.

“But he has that perfect waist, and ass, and-“

“Here’s the perfect waist,” Teiko’s hands hugging the smaller’s waist. “Here’s the perfect ass,” he then moved his hands to grab the soft mounds. “And here’s the perfect person I love with all my heart and wouldn’t change a single thing about him because he’s just that perfect.”

After saying this, he took him by the cheeks and kissed him profusely, only separating until them both ran out of air.

“Understood?”

The blush in Luciel’s cheeks challenged the one of his brother’s whenever he was embarrassed.  
“…understood…”

“So no more of this stuff. Let’s go so you can finish your turkey leg, okay?”

“You… didn’t eat it?”

“I wanted you to. I bought it for you anyways, didn’t I, jagiya..~?”

Luciel’s blush grew tenfold and he stomped on the taller’s feet. “Shut the fuck up, ughhhh”

“You love it when I call you like that, though!”   
_____________________________________________________________________________

The rest of the day went smoothly, Luciel’s mood improving greatly after the incident with Teiko. He had been reassured so much that he even bought a second turkey leg and a big coke later, which he reluctantly shared with his boyfriend.  
He ate happily, without a care in the world.

After going on some other rides they were finally walking to the entrance, the sun having set some hours ago.  
“It was a good day today~” Nathan stretched his arms, smiling widely. “I had tons of fun!”

“Me too! And we also went to every place I wanted!” The girl chirped, wearing her new Minnie Mouse ears.

“E-everyone did all they wanted then..?” Cielitu asked, looking at the rest of the group.  
He had a lot of fun too, and was more than excited to come back someday.

“Hm! I believe so!” Teiko answered, finishing the soda they had bought earlier.

“No… Actually we didn’t.” As his words were uttered, Luciel stopped walking and grabbed his boyfriend’s wrist.

“There’s something we’re missing…”

“Huh?”

“We’ll be right back!” Luciel then started half-running to the side, not letting go on his hold of Teiko. They couldn’t without that.   
After running for a minute, Luciel stopped in front of a clothing store, and finally let go of his boyfriend’s wrist.

“We’re missing our matching shirts….”   
Icy blue eyes flooded with tears and a shaky smile was given in Luciel’s direction.

“I love you, Luciel.”  
_____________________________________________________________________________  
The week had, sadly, passed faster than they had thought, and so the group was back again at the airport.  
“Aaahhh!! I don’t want to leaveeee!” The blond girl fake-cried.

“We’ll be back again sometime and you know it!” Nathan exclaimed, holding his luggage and his sister’s backpack.

“Hopefully…” She sighed.

“Hey, Nathan!” Teiko, who was walking beside Luciel, turned to face him.

“Yeah?”

“Don’t pass out this time, okay?”

“HAHAHAHAHAHA!”

“SHUT UP, IT’S NOT MY FAULT.”

“WE’LL CERTAINLY LEAVE YOU THIS TIME THOUGH!”

“HEY!!”  
Only giggles and Nathan’s protests could be heard as they made their way into the queue, ready to go back home.


	5. Letters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is an AU! The same AU in which Love, Teiko happens. Shameless advertising, yes.

I can’t. Not anymore, I can’t. It pains me to see you like this.  
I care about you.

That’s why I can’t let you stay like this forever.

That’s what he had thought before going inside the room, that’s what he planned to say to his best friend. He’d seen him for weeks already, almost a whole month of Teiko covered head to toe by his heavy blankets, sobs being heard from inside. Still, the first days were the worst and he was glad he was a bit better.  
Listening to his cries for hours felt like knifes tearing his heart apart. He was his best friend, and he’d been around ever since he first came to England. He had seen Teiko suffer before, and to see him this way again, and maybe even worse… he couldn’t.  
Nathan had heard, and how he wishes he hadn’t, when Teiko cried and wished he could die. He had heard when his friend yelled at the ceiling, trying to get some kind of response.

It’s not fair. That’s what he heard. Take me instead.

He heard his screams, muffled by the pillow, and sobs that he tried to hide, those being sometimes more painful.

After a while he seemed to get better, like he was finally letting go of that pain. Like he would continue to live his life, even if hurt for some time. There was hope.

But not really. Instead, he had become… crazy. Or at least that was the only thing Nathan could see in him. Somehow he was convinced that if he wrote letters, they would end up with Luciel. Of course that made no sense. Luciel’s body was already buried various feet underground. And if souls did exist, there was no way it could be capable of reading, or even opening the envelope, right? It was a desperate idea, Teiko was so desperate to communicate with his late husband that he really had lost, or was in the process of losing his mind.

It was sad. So sad Nathan had to put a stop to it. He had to make Teiko realize that he needed to let go. He needed to go on.  
He sighed, fixed his tie. It was time.  
With a gentle knock on the door, he made his way in. He was in his room, not able to sleep in the room Luciel used to share with him.  
“Teiko-“

“Ah… Sorry, can we talk later? I’m kind of busy right now-“

“You need to stop that.”

He hated it. He hated being harsh on him. Teiko had suffered so much since he was little, yet sometimes he had to be harsh. It was for the best…  
His friend finally turned to him and he felt a twinge of pain in his heart. All his sadness was visible on his eyes. They once were full of joy and now… God. It hurt so much.

“What do you mean?” Even his voice was different. He sounded dead, or like he wanted to be dead at that exact moment. He had become a shell of his former, happy self.

“The letters… Teiko. The letters. You need to stop… How many days have you been there, glued to that seat? How many hours have you given up on that crazy idea…? I know you’re sad and I know you want him back but… Teiko, please…”  
He was begging. Begging for Teiko to try once again. He knew he had loved Luciel with his whole heart, but just like he’d loved him, he could love someone else! He could find new love and comfort in his friends! He could at least give it one last try. He shouldn’t just throw away hisi life like that.

“I know it’s hard for you… But, please-“

“I am an idiot, am I not?”

“…what?”

“You think I’m an idiot.”  
His eyes had darkened, his voice lowered… He stood up, slowly. “Am I wrong?”

Nathan was taken aback by this, his best friend, in a way, scaring him. He knew he had been harsh but… he could understand where he was coming from, right?  
He only wanted to see him happy once more! He hated his tear-stained face, he hated to watch him cry. He was trying to help!

“What? No! Of course not!”

“Then…why would you ask me to stop? Why would you even suggest such a thing…? You say you know but you know nothing!” He raised his voice. “YOU KNOW ABSOLUTELY NOTHING.”

Nathan could only watch in silent as his friend seemed to explode right before his eyes. Teiko had been mad at him before, but not like this. Never like this.

“YOU DON’T KNOW HOW I FEEL AT ALL! BECAUSE IF YOU DID… If you did… You would understand….” His voice cracked. Tears formed in his eyes. “Because even if it’s stupid… Even if the world thinks I’m an idiot, this is my last hope… THIS IS MY LAST HOPE, NATHAN! AND YOU CAN’T TAKE THAT AWAY FROM ME!”

“But… Teiko, you know it’s not possible-“

“And isn’t love supposed to surpass the impossible? Isn’t love capable of everything?!”

“…Teiko-“

“You’d do the same.”  
The younger male seemed to calm down a bit, since he stopped yelling, but his voice was becoming thinner and thinner. His gaze was locked on his feet.

“Huh?”

“Had it been Cielitu and not Luciel… Had you been in my place instead, wouldn’t you at least try? Wouldn’t you take that last hope? …I know he’s dead. And I know he’s not coming back. But how can I know that, somehow, he will not get my letters? How can I know he’s not watching over me right now? How can I know he’s not listening? I know that if Cielitu died, you’d try to do something. You wouldn’t just…go on. Or would you?”

Nathan found himself speechless. He was right. Had it been his boyfriend… He would look for ways to get him back, even if not in person. He… yes, he would be doing the same.   
He sighed, he felt awful. It was right that he didn’t know how Teiko felt exactly. He didn’t know the pain of losing the one he loves.   
If Cielitu were to disappear suddenly, or worse, if he were to die in his arms like Luciel did…

He would be devastated.

“I’m sorry… I just wanted you to be happy once more… I’m really sorry, Teiko…”

He felt ashamed of judging his actions, embarrassed that he couldn’t stop to think for a second that if one were to walk in his shoes, the whole thing was very rational. He couldn’t look at his friend in the eye.

“It’s okay…”

“It is not okay… I know you miss him, but I didn’t know how much. He…after all was the reason of your endless happiness. I’m sorry…”

“I just…wish he had told me, you know? I… I wish he had talked to me… Because honestly…? This whole mess could’ve been avoided…had Luciel just talked to me. He could’ve said that he wanted my company, or that he wasn’t feeling alright. But every time I tried, he always told me he was fine. And I… I was an idiot. I believed him.”

The blond was quiet, looking sadly at his friend, who was finally opening up about the subject.

“I thought he wasn’t lying… But I should’ve known… The signs were there!! I was just so blind! HOW COULD I NOT NOTICE?! HOW WAS I SUCH AN IDIOT?!” Immediately, Nathan went to hug him, caressing his hair softly, bringing him close to him.   
“Don’t say that, Tei…”

“BUT IT WAS MY FAULT! I COULD’VE STOPPED HIM! HE COULD BE HERE RIGHT NOW!!”  
His shirt felt wet and his ears started to notice Teiko’s broken sobs. His body was shaking, and the gentle rubs on his back did nothing to calm him down.

“I HATE IT. I HATE MYSELF! I’M SO USELESS, I FAILED HIM!!!”

“Don’t say that…”

“HOW CAN I NOT?! I’M JUST A FUCKING PIECE OF TRASH! I COULDN’T SAVE HIM, I…!”   
He couldn’t continue, it hurt. It hurt so much he started to cry. Hard.  
He didn’t care that he was being loud, he didn’t care about ruining Nathan’s shirt. Nothing mattered. Not anymore.

“You did everything you could, Tei… You tried your best.”

“And yet…!!”

“And if you couldn’t save him, wasn’t it for the better? This world was causing him pain. Isn’t he in a better place now?”

“…I… I miss him…”

Nathan couldn’t help but smile and ruffle the younger’s hair. He looked like a sad, wet puppy.  
“I know you do, but he’s not suffering anymore, right?” He laughed softly and let go of him, letting Teiko dry his tears.   
“Why don’t you finish writing today’s letter? Tell him I said hello! And after that let’s grab some coffee, okay?”

“…yes… I’ll do that. Wait for me in your room, I’ll be there in a minute.”

The blond turned after a slight smile, ready to go lay down in his bed for a bit, but he was stopped in his tracks by Teiko’s soft voice.  
“Nathan…?”

“Yes?”

“…thank you.”

He felt warmth spread all over his chest, and couldn’t help but smile at him once more.

“Anytime, Teiko. That’s what best friends are for.”


	6. Dirty

It wasn’t often that Teiko thought of himself as dirty. In fact, the one he and the rest of the manor thought was dirty was Luciel, not him. Luciel was the one to make sexual comments or even sexual _acts_ in plain daylight. He was the one that whispered fantasies of domination and submission, the one that did most of the dirty talk. The one that would record videos of himself in the sluttiest way possible.  
It was him, not Teiko.

But recently, Teiko had his mind plagued with lewd, dirty, sexual thoughts. Not even just that but his body had betrayed him! Aside from the normal morning wood, he had random hard-ons from time to time, and most of them wouldn’t go away until he took care of them.

He wanted to blame it on his raging teenage hormones, he really wanted to. But was he a teenager still? He was 20, almost 21… There was no way it was his hormones or was it?

He knew he had a high libido, that one was for sure since he’d had a lot of sexual partners in the past, yet, when he had met Luciel, suddenly he didn’t feel as horny as he used to be. Or at least that’s how Teiko saw it.  
Instead of fucking, he wanted to embrace. Instead of sucking, he wanted to kiss. Instead of rubbing and groping, he wanted to caress.  
Luciel had brought love and gentleness into him, and he was so glad for it.

That was why it was bothering him. Or maybe even scaring him.  
He had been laying on bed with him, hugging and kissing like always, but then he got the _urge._

_Touch. Suck. Lick. Fuck._

It made him feel extremely guilty. This wasn’t the want to make love to his beautiful husband.  
This was the need to fuck the brains out of said husband.  
And he didn’t like that.  
Brute, animalistic sex had been given when Luciel asked, but without him saying anything it just felt weird.

It made Teiko scared that he maybe didn’t love him like before…?  
No. That was impossible. He felt the same when by his side. He felt the same burning love whenever they shared a kiss. He felt the instinct to protect him and take care of him at every moment.  
It was only that his want to have sex had, well, increased.

 _Maybe it’s that I don’t care about him that much anymore…?_ He asked himself mentally with a frown.  
No. That wasn’t it, because he tried to picture himself actually hurting the boy in the act.  
He could only imagine himself stopping abruptly, taking care of him should any wounds appear, and apologize profusely.

So if it wasn’t that, what was it?

What was the reason he felt extremely horny with just the thought of Luciel?  
Why couldn’t he stop touching himself, imagining them fucking wildly?  
Why would he have wet dreams so often?  
And why would he always get hard with just a little kiss from Luciel?

He felt defeated, as he knew his only source of information was… His best friend, Nathan.

Technically, he _had_ other options… But not really.  
He could only ask males older than him. But Hendrik wasn’t even human, Brennan didn’t speak to him and suddenly asking him about that embarrassing problem didn’t seem like a nice ice-breaker. Kaiser… did that guy even had sex with his boyfriend?  
So that only left Nathan as his only option.

_Ugh. How he hated being alive._

____________________________________________________________________

“Nathan, I need your help.”

“Hm? What is it?” The blond was laying on his bed, playing with his watch, spinning it around his fingers.

“Leave that damn thing and look at me, please! This is important!”

Nathan let go of the watch as soon as he saw the younger’s flustered face. Now worried, he sat straight up on the bed and patted it, motioning for Teiko to sit next to him.  
“Everything alright?” He asked, completely focused on his friend now.

“No… That’s why I’m here after all… I need… answers.” He could no longer keep his eyes fixed on the golden ones, so he instead locked his gaze at his feet.

“What kind of answers…? I mean, answers to what?”

“I’m having some..err… troubles…?”

_Did he say already that he hated life? Because he hated life. A lot._

“I need you to be more specific if you want me to be of any help, Teiko.” The blond actually looked serious this time. “What happened?”

“Promise you won’t laugh or judge me.”

Nathan raised his eyebrow questioningly, but agreed anyways.

“Well… Lately I’ve been… uhm, how do I put this… Uh, extremely horny.”

As soon as Nathan had promised not to laugh, he had broken the promise.

“HAHAHAHAHAHA WHAT?!” His laughter echoed the room, tears appearing at the corner of his eyes. It wasn’t just the words he’d said but the way he said them. He didn’t even hesitate!

“YOU PROMISED YOU WOULDN’T LAUGH, YOU IDIOT!! SHUT UP! THIS IS SERIOUS!”

After some minutes the older finally could calm down and wiped nonexistent tears from his eyes. “Hahaha god… That was so funny, I swear.”

“Nathan, really! I’m serious! This is an issue!” Teiko argued, red faced like a tomato ready to be harvested.

“But how? I mean, I don’t get it. Explain?”

Teiko’s blush only augmented at the blond’s request. He really wanted to die.

“Whenever I’m with Luciel… I get really really horny… And sometimes without him too, like.. I just think about him… And I get so hard… I can’t stop imagining me pounding him into the mattress, ugh!!”

“But… Isn’t that normal, though? You’re married after all.” Nathan said with a monotone voice.

“It’s not like that!” He instantly exclaimed. “I used to be content with his company…with gentle kisses and caresses. I’d always imagine romantic stuff like that! Now I can only think about us having rough, wild sex!”

“I fail to see the problem here… You just want to have sex with him.”

“UGH NO! You don’t get it at all! We have been fucking and even so I don’t seem to calm down! Well…my body anyways…” The last part he whispered.

“Then it’s just your hormones. You’ve been very romantic and careful all this time, your body is asking you for some more action.” With a shrug of his shoulders, the blond resumed to play with his watch after laying on bed again, not feeling so worried anymore.

“You think so…? I mean, I’m 20…”

“Exactly. Your hormones won’t calm down until much later, Teiko. Mine are still raging from time to time.”

“Really…?” That brightened him up, knowing that it was only his bodily needs, and not him not caring about Luciel anymore. He loved him so much he’d be devastated if he couldn’t care for his well-being anymore.

“Yeah. Now go and fuck him. Maybe if you do it hard enough you’ll be satisfied for a bit.”

Teiko smiled and rapidly went downstairs, looking for Luciel. He wasn’t in their room so he walked around, hoping to find him sooner rather than later.  
He thought he’d went out until he heard his voice coming from the kitchen.  
He wasn’t one to spy but… What he heard had perked up his curiosity.

____________________________________________________________________

“But… A-are you sure it’s safe…? Y-you’re not damaging him or anything, right…?”

Luciel sighed, sitting on the counter. “It’s completely safe. I may be overusing it a little though… But it’s not like it’s going to make him sick or anything… He’ll be just… more likely to pound me against the wall I guess…?”

“T-that’s so lewd…!!” Cielitu had to cover his face, feeling his cheeks burning up from the embarrassment.

“Well, I like him being lewd. Last night I swear he couldn’t contain himself… He started rubbing on my leg when I kissed him! Gosh, that sight alone almost made me cum..”

“U-Uhm…”

“You should try it with Nathan too, you know?” The older twin smirked. “Or maybe try it yourself since you’re so uptight…”

“E-eehh?! N-no way!! I’im not drinking any of that!!” The younger protested, his voice sounding like squeals.

“Aww, come on! A little aphrodisiac isn’t so bad..~” The younger chuckled, bringing the bottle of said liquid closer to him.

“….so it wasn’t the hormones… Luciel, you’ve been giving me aphrodisiac?!”

_Oh shit._

Teiko had entered the room as soon as he’d heard enough, and honestly, he wasn’t sure if he should be mad or glad. At least it wasn’t him acting like a wild animal, but instead some drink Luciel had been giving him on his back.

“Teiko….”

“You’ve been giving me aphrodisiac, Luciel?” He looked straight into Luciel’s uncovered eye, making him shiver.

“I… You…! You were holding back!!”

“What…?”

“You’ve been holding back with me… And I don’t like that.. You treat me like some sort of fragile glass, I wanted you to feel free and be rough like I know you want to!”

Teiko’s cheeks blushed for like the tenth time that day.

“I don’t want to be rou-“

“I know you want to… I’ve noticed how many times you slow down because you’re scared of hurting me, Teiko… And you don’t have to! I can handle it! And not just that but I also want it! I want you to let go of those worries, that’s why I gave you the aphrodisiac.”

“I’m mad that you just couldn’t tell me about this… But I’m also glad that it wasn’t my body betraying me.”

“It’s not like me telling you would have made any difference.. When I asked you to go harder and deeper you declined out of fear…! And…I didn’t get the last part.”

Teiko turned his gaze away from Luciel.

“Well… Maybe the amount you gave me was way too much.. I’ve been masturbating a lot and it does nothing for me. I needed you so much… I wanted to fuck you mercilessly and… That’s not who I am… I don’t want to see you like a piece of meat, Luciel… So I was scared my body was betraying me… I’m glad that wasn’t the case.”

Luciel felt guilty that he had made his husband feel that way. He lowered his head slightly.

“Still… There’s nothing wrong in just indulging for a bit, is there? Whenever you truly feel like it, you really can go as hard as you want! I won’t break or be hurt, I can assure you that.”

“If… If I hurt you, tell me. I want it to be enjoyable for the two of us, okay? I won’t hold back, but only if you promise me you’ll let me know if I do something that feels unpleasant.”

Luciel smiled at his proposal, and went to kiss him immediately. “Of course, darling. I promise.”

“Then… Do you want to help me get satisfied..? This aphrodisiac of yours made me really horny…~”

Jumping into his arms, Luciel kissed him while Teiko led them to their bedroom.

Cielitu could only watch dumbfounded at the pair. He couldn’t believe Teiko didn’t realize he was there! Of course his mind was occupied at the moment but…  
God, that had been so embarrassing. He certainly didn’t need to know that his friend was masturbating a lot. Nor that he felt so horny…

Maybe…. Maybe if he heard those words from Nathan…?

NO. LEWD. STOP.

And with that, Cielitu rushed to his own bedroom, trying to drown his dirty thoughts under his pillow.


End file.
